Google Doc of Independence
by phantomwriter9
Summary: "21st Century AU fic where the founding fathers write the Declaration of Independence using Google Docs" -Tumblr user xxdarkwing.


_(For the record, Hamilton actually had nothing to do with the Declaration of Independence, but I can't resist sticking him in any situation with Jefferson. Information you might want to know: Jefferson and Hamilton had a hardcore rivalry, Jefferson and Adams were friends (until Adams because president, but that's much later and a long story), Timmy Matlack was the man who penned the Declaration, and George Washington, while very attractive and a great leader, was not the brightest bulb on the christmas tree (he was also very stoic and didn't say much). _

_tjefferson has opened the document._

_hellahamilton has opened the document._

**tjefferson:** Oh, great.

**hellahamilton:** fuk you, man.

_georgewashington has opened the document._

**hellahamilton:** g-wash my man! tell tommy to fuck off, alright?

**hellahamilton**: ….

**hellahamilton:** yo george?

**tjefferson**: Ha ha.

_jadams1 has opened the document._

**jadams1:** Sorry I'm late.

**tjefferson:** JOHN!

**jadams1:** Ha, hello Thomas. And hello, Washington and Hamilton. What did I miss.

**tjefferson:** Nothing, actually, we haven't started yet. Hamilton was just being a dick, like always.

**hellahamilton:** fuk you, seriously.

**jadams1:** Be nice, you two. Who are we still waiting on?

**hellahamilton: **Well, ben's not here yet.

**georgewashington:** where is he

**hellahamilton:** FINALLY

**jadams1:** Knowing him? Probably at a brothel.

**tjefferson:** ADAMS

**hellahamilton**: lol, like it isn't true?

**tjefferson:** -_-

**jadams1:** Well, we can definitely get started without him. Anyone else?

_moth3rfuckinhanc0ck has opened the document._

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** NEVER FEAR, HANCOCK IS HERE! ;)

**hellahamilton:** well, him, apparently.

**tjefferson:** Good morning, Hancock.

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** How could it NOT be, when I am here? ;) I notice you didn't start without me, of course. Hardly surprised.

**hellahamilton: **omg

**jadams1:** As much as I hate to say it, we were actually waiting on Franklin.

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** Ah! Have you two finally become friends?

**jadams1: **-_- Right, and Thomas and Hamilton are getting married.

**hellahamilton:** ew

**mother3rfuckinhanc0ck:** ...That seems unlikey.

**hellahamilton:** i'd rather get shot

_timmymatlack has opened the document_

**timmymatlack:** hi guys!

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** HELLO!

**timmymatlack:** um, hi John, is your cap key broken?

**hellahamilton:** get used to it, man.

**timmymatlack:** Is Benjamin here?

**georgewashington: **no

**georgewashington:** who are you

**timmymatlack:** seriously man? Timothy Matlack?

**timmymatlack:** i've done a lot of newspaper work?

**timmymatlack**: I took over at u of p after left?

**hellahamilton:** DUDE

**georgewashinton**: …

**hellahamilton: **DON'T TALK ABOUT BENEDET

**jadams1: **!

**timmymatlack:** oh my gosh i'm sorry! is he still not- i mean, is that still a thing? a problem, i mean?

**tjefferson:** George, you okay?

**hellahamilton:** yeah, man, they were, like, bffs…

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** WHO IS THIS ARNOLD GUY?

**hellahamilton: **COME ON DUDE

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** DO I KNOW HIM?

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck: **WHAT HAPPENED?

**tjefferson:** Look, can we forget about it and get started?

**jadams1:** I agree. The others can jump in when they get here.

**hellahamilton:** ok

**tjefferson:** Okay, how do we want to start this?

**timmymatlack:** hey guys, do you mind if we use this font i made? i think it would fit really nicely. :)

**jadams1:** Let's see it first.

**timmymatlack:** okay, hang on….

**hellahamilton:** *hums jeopardy theme*

**georgewashington:** ha

**timmymatlack:** okay, write something.

**hellahamilton:** woah!

**hellahamilton:** me likey!

**tjefferson:** Yeah, this is nice. Let's use this. :)

**timmymatlack: **Aw, thanks. :))))

**tjefferson:** Seriously, though, how do we want to start this?

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** WHen do I get to SIGN?

**hellahamilton:** um, at the end? or did you just want to start with your signature?

**jadams1: **I think we need to list the reasons why we want to revolt.

**hellahamilton: **and it's not really signing, unless you plan on writing on your screen.

**tjefferson:** Shut up, guys. And yeah, that's a good idea.

**hellahamilton:** you shut up

**hellahamilton: **we need a preamble

**timmymatlack: **Like what?

**tjefferson:** Hmm… okay, how about this?

**tjefferson:** OH MY GOD

**tjefferson:** HAMILTON

**tjefferson:** STOP FUCKING DELETING EVERYTHING

**hellahamilton:** lol

**tjefferson:** You are SO immature.

**jadams1:** Guys, please. We need to write this.

**tjefferson: **WELL I WOULD IF HE'D LET ME.

**georgewashington:**what

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** GUYS LOOK HOW BIG I CAN MAKE IT!

**timmymatlock: **Uh, the font really looks best at about 11-12?

**jadams1: **John, stop it.

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** lol, for a second I thought you were talking to yourself!

**timmymatlock:** lol

**hellahamilton:** lol

**timmymatlock: **seriously, though, why is everyone we know named john?

**tjefferson:** Guys, seriously? Am I going to have to write this all by myself?

**hellahamilton:** u wish

**jadams1: **No, seriously, let's get started. Thomas, what do you have so far?

**tjefferson:** Well, what I had TRIED to write, before SOMEBODY deleted it all, was something like, "When it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another a decent respect to the opinions of mankind calls them to declare the causes which impel them to the separation." Or something like that?

**jadams1:** Hmm. That's a good start. Put it down. Hamilton, don't delete it, okay?

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck: **MAKE IT LONGER

**hallahamilton: **john you do know we can all write on this right

**jadams1:** Of course I do, why?

**hellahamilton: **no, the other john, sorry.

**georgewashington: **yea

**tjefferson:** What?

**georgewashington:** lag

**georgewashington: **sounds good

**hellahamilton:** lol

**hellahamilton:** it's a good thing you're pretty, man

**georgewashington: **wat

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** HOW SHOULD WE DO THE SIGNING?

**hellahamilton:** him, on the other hand…

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** WE SHOULD GO COLUMNS

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** HOW MUCH SPACE DO I GET

**tjefferson: **Seriously, man? We don't even have the first paragraph.

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck: **I THINK I SHOULD GET A LOT

**jadams1:** We'll worry about that when we get there, John. Okay?

**tjefferson: **Hamilton, for fucks sake, what are you doing?

**hellahamilton: **you spelled that wrong.

**tjefferson:** Um, I think I know how to spell

**hallahamilton: **well, I guess you thought wrong, because it's definitely "inalienable."

**tjefferson: **You're an idiot.

**hellahamilton:**Is everyone just gonna let him mispel the whole document or what

**timmymatlack:** i think they both work?

**timmymatlack:** idk, though

**georgewashington:** idk

**tjefferson:** See?

**hellahamilton: **um, yeah, I see a bunch of confused people…

**jadams1:** Guys, let's just leave it for now.

**mot3rfuckinhanc0ck:** ARE WE READY TO SIGN YET MY FRIENDS?

**tjefferson:** OH MY GOD, HANCOCK. NO, WE AREN'T.

**hellahamilton:** jesus, man.

**jadams1:** Um, John, maybe you could leave for now and come back later?

**mot3rfuckinhanc0ck:** That would be wonderful! I'd like to go buy some energy drinks, anyway!

**hellahamilton:** no

_mot3rfuckinhanc0ck has closed the document. _

**hellahamilton:** he's going to die

**tjefferson:** Seriously?

**jadams1:** Well, at least now we can get some work done.

**Timmymatlack: **guys I wrote something, what do you think

**tjefferson:** Hmm…

**tjefferson: **How about we try this?

**georgewashington: **yea

**hellahamilton**: lol

**hellahamilton: **So I think that burr guy wants to fight me

**hellahamilton:** he's so annoying

**timmymatlack: **isn't that dangerous?

**hellahamilton:** worse than jefferson

**hellahamilton:** nah, it'll be fine.

**hellahamilton:** he's an idiot.

**tjefferson: **You know, if you two aren't even going to help, you might as well leave.

**hellahamilton: **speaking of idiots…

**timmymatlack:** sorry!

**jadams1:** George, what are you doing?

**georgewashington: **HOW DO I STOP THIS

**jadams1: **What.

**georgewashington:** DID I BREAK THE KEYBOARD

**hellahamilton:** he's not very good with computers.

**timmymatlack:** just press the caps key

**tjefferson:** Don't fucking write all over the document, man.

**georgewashinton:** if i hoLd down shift it Goes away

**tjefferson: **Omfg.

**hellahamilton:** ooor you could just press the caps key again, man.

**timmymatlack:** lol

**hellahamilton: **george?

**hellahamilton:** g-wash?

**hellahamilton:** helllooooo?

**jadams1:** I bet Sticky Keys popped up.

**tjeffererson:** Oh my FUCKING god you guys, come on, we need to write this!

**timmymatlock:** What about george?

**hellahamilton: **he's probs freaking out right now

**hellahamilton:** he doesn't really freak out though, does he.

**hellahamilton:** because he doesn't have emotions

**timmymatlock:** lol

**tjefferson:** I hate you all.

**jadams1: **:(

**tjefferson: **Not you, John.

**jadams1: **:)

**tjefferson:** HAMILTON

**tjefferson:** WHAT THE FUCK

**hellahamilton: **YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG

**georgewashington:**regbfnh

**timmymatlack:** george? u okay?

**georgewashington:**

**hellahamilton: **JUST LET ME WRITE IT JACKASS

**jadams: **Guys, please.

**tjefferson:** OMFG I SWEAR TO GOD

_moth3rfuckinhanc0ck has opened the document _

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck: **ARE WE SIGNING YET?!

**tjefferson: **THAT'S IT

**tjefferson:**I'M DONE

**tjefferson:**FUCK YOU ALL

**tjefferson:**I'M WRITING THIS BY MYSELF

**tjefferson:**AND NONE OF YOU ARE INVITED

**tjefferson:**JEFFERSON OUT

_tjefferson has closed the document._

**hellahamilton:** asshole

**moth3rfuckinhanc0ck:** CAN I STILL SIGN IT

_tjefferson has opened the document. _

**tjefferson:** Except you, John.

**jadams1:** :)

_tjefferson has closed the document. _

_jadams1 has closed the document. _

**hellahamilton: **omfg

**georgewashington:**6

_swagmastafranklin has opened the document._

**swagmastafranklin: **Hey guys, did I miss anything? B)


End file.
